Misma sangre Un destino
by Bianca0303
Summary: Una demora de la puntual Holandesa Valentina, podría costarle la relación con su querida hermana menor la Belga Bella... ¿Logrará remediarlo?


**||Esta historia está usando personajes base del anime Hetalia, de la cual soy fan. Debo admitir que no se mucho sobre la relación Belga-Holandesa, pero me esmeré por darle trama. En fin… aquí está, espero que les guste.****Este****fic participa en el mini-reto; ¿Mujeres juntas ni en la tumba? &amp; ¿Madre sinónimo de ama de casa? Para el foro Anteiku.**

**/¿Me ha olvidado?/**

La castaña estaba ya demasiado aburrida e incluso comenzaba a desesperarse -¿Valentina piensa hacerme esperar todo el día?- se cuestionaba al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a su hermana la holandesa o en todo caso un objeto con el que pudiera jugar en lo que el tiempo pasaba, resopló un poco y dando por hecho que no vendría como lo había prometido, se levantó para ir adentro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y arrastró pesadamente los pies casi arrastrándolos para después dejarse caer en el sofá, presionando sin pesar su rostro contra uno de los almohadones de éste, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar sin previo aviso, trató de controlarlo pero no pudo y al final dejó de luchar contra eso. Pasaron las horas y ella no dejaba de llorar, no tenía idea de por que lo hacía, solamente sabía que pasaba y tampoco se molestaría en evitarlo, irremediablemente y de la misma forma *sin control* se fue quedando dormida.

El ruido de un golpe seco le hizo despertar, la pequeña se encontraba confundida y casi parecía no saber el porque se encontraba ahí pero a pesar de su estado incompetente se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta *de donde provenían aquellos golpes*, se talló un poco los ojos para despabilarse, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Una chica alta de dorados cabellos y enormes pechos le abrazó precipitadamente –Perdóname Bella- le dijo en un susurro al oído, seguido de eso la soltó para quitarse el suéter verde esmeralda que había traído puesto –Creí que en estas fechas aún hacia frío por aquí- agregó tratando de romper el hielo.

La joven se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa chica, pero no dijo nada más, parecía petrificada como cuando se ve a un fantasma, giró lentamente hasta donde la holandesa clavándole su mirada de orbes miel -¿Quién eres?- le preguntó notablemente asustada y se alejaba de ella caminando al revés para no quitarle la vista de encima.

La rubia hizo una cara que sólo indicaba una frase "bromeas" –Vamos Bella, se que no estás acostumbrada a que llegue tan tarde a nuestras reuniones pero no deberías hacer esa clase de bromas- le indicó mientras avanzaba hacia ella para acariciar su cabello.

Para la belga le era extraño que una mujer como ésa se acercara tanto -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó con cierto temor en sus ojos, ciertamente algo había pasado y no lograba recordar más allá de su nombre –Por favor señora no me haga daño- le dijo a manera de súplica hincándose frente de ella con las manos juntas implorándole sólo con la mera mirada.

A decir verdad a la holandesa le había tomado por sorpresa ese modo de actuar de la menor –oh Bella levántate- le ordenó sutilmente tomándola del brazo para ayudarla. Sin embargo la otra rápidamente se zafó tratando de no ser violenta con "su agresora".

La mayor terminó por enfadarse lo que provocó que ésta se acercara violentamente para atestarle una cachetada – ¡Basta Bella! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta! – le gritó sin compasión, de sus ojos parecían salir chispas y su cabello se erizó de las puntas mientras le reprendía.

Sabrá Dios si habría sido el golpe el causante, pero la belga pestañeó un par de veces –Yo no fui quien ha llegado tarde- le reclamó cruzándose de brazos seguido de sacarle la lengua –Aun así te atreves a regañarme en mi propia casa- Agregó con notable enfado.

La mayor se calmó de golpe -¿Bella?- le preguntó acercándose a ella con su inmensa cara de culpa por lo anterior, la otra sólo se limitó a asentir, desdobló sus brazos colocándolos a los costados -¿Qué quieres Valentina?- espetó con la mirada fija en ella.

La chica negó con la cabeza pero esbozó una enorme sonrisa, no esperando más se lanzó contra la joven para abrazarla, hundió la cara en el hombro de su hermana y se soltó a llorar de alegría, por un segundo en su vida creyó que todo se iría a la basura, quizás no llevaban una muy buena relación pero la holandesa se sentiría perdida sin su hermana junto suyo.

Bella se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le acarició leve la espalda hasta que sintió su ropa que se iba humedeciendo y los suaves y casi tenues sollozos de la otra, intentó separarla pero ésta no se lo permitió, al final la dejó que se descargara en ella simplemente regalándole una sonrisa al viento –Hermana, jamás nos separaremos- le consoló de forma sincera.

El viento, el agua, el llanto, la tierra, eran testigos de la promesa que algún día dos mujeres se hicieron. Dos hermanas. Misma sangre.


End file.
